Cumpleaños
by Liroruco
Summary: ¿Qué sucede al olvidar el cumpleaños de tu pareja? Iwaki al no recordar el cumpleaños de Katou, va en busca de un buen regalo, sin saber lo que le sucederá a él o a su rubio marido. Único capítulo.


**Hola, aquí yo, de nuevo.**

**Espero que les guste, me tardé meses por culpa de un bloqueo. Espero al menos un comentario, por favor. Que hacen que uno sienta que aprecian sus esfuerzos. Por cierto, puse algunas notas al final, para que se entienda mejor. Al menos, en algunos términos.**

**Espero poder subir más escritos pronto.**

* * *

Era un día común y corriente en Tokio, el sol resplandecía tanto como puede hacerlo a las 6:10 de la mañana. Iwaki se preguntaba, estando en la cama con su marido después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada, '¿Qué día es hoy?'.

Iwaki sabía que era un día importante, pero no recordaba por qué lo era. En su inquietud decidió levantarse a pesar de la incomodidad de su espalda baja, se levantó cuidando de no despertar a su joven pareja y cerró las cortinas de las ventanas. Salió al pasillo y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño; ya estando ahí, en la tina, Iwaki pensaba 'Youji no se levantara temprano… Tengo tiempo para recordar…'.

''Ah… Estamos en Junio… Era… Algo… Realmente importante… Mmhh… Tal vez después de desayunar lo recuerde'' dijo el hombre saliendo de la tina y secándose con una toalla camino a la cocina. Para su suerte la respuesta le llego de sopetazo a la mente ¡Era 9 de Junio, el cumpleaños de Katou! ¡El día en que su amado cumpliría 38 años de edad! .

'' ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Ni siquiera le conseguí un regalo! '' Grito el hombre con ambas manos en la frente, de repente recordó una conversación que tuvo con su amigo Sawa Nagisa:

FLASHBACK

"Iwaki-kun, ¿Ya sabes que regalarle a Katou-kun por su cumpleaños?"

''No'' Dijo el pelinegro recostado en un sillón de la casa de su amigo.

Sawa se quedó parado "Falta un mes y ¿Aún no sabes que regalarle? Diós, qué falta de interés, ¡Incluso es tu marido!" menciono.

''No es lo que piensas… Sólo no tengo ni una pista de qué darle, eso es todo''

"Típico" Sawa se sentó en el respaldo del sillón "Estarás a último minuto el día de su cumpleaños en busca de un buen regalo"

''No'' Dijo con seriedad '' ¿Y a que te refieres con _típico_?''

"Solo decía, de cualquier modo, si estás tan desesperado, puedo conseguirte un regalo"

FIN FLASHBACK

Iwaki sabía que Sawa tenía razón, estaría todo el día buscando a último minuto por el regalo para Katou.

"Mhn… Buenas Kyo…" Al parecer Katou había llegado a la cocina recién levantado, Iwaki se giró para verlo, ocultando su histeria.

'' ¡Ahh, buenos días!'' Tenía que hacer algo para que Katou no notara su nerviosismo, así que decidió abrazarlo fuertemente.

"¡Woah! Kyosuke, ¿Qué haces?" Pregunto el rubio sorprendido por tal recibimiento.

'' ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar al hombre que amo?" 'Necesito tiempo para contactar a Sawa-san' Y tendría que contactarlo antes de que Katou recordara que era su cumpleaños.

"Hmm… ¿Acaso… me ibas a preparar el desayuno estando desnudo?" Dijo el cumpleañero.

En efecto, Iwaki olvidó que aún no se vestía, por lo tanto abrazar a Katou en ese estado era peligroso y lo confirmó al sentir algo duro rozarle la pierna.

"Heh, pero… no me molesta que lo hagas" Dijo el rubio con tono pícaro al mismo tiempo que le lamía el cuello a su pareja.

Iwaki comenzó a empujar a Katou ''Mhn, Youji, no hagas esto tan temprano en la mañana'' mencionó tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su amado.

"¿Por qué no?"

Al librarse finalmente de el abrazo, Iwaki se apartó un poco y se sujeto la toalla aún húmeda ''Lo hicimos toda la noche ayer ¡Dame un descanso!''.

"¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Si eso nunca te había detenido antes!" Grito Katou "¡¿Ni siquiera por ser mi cumple años?!" agregó un tanto emocionado. Iwaki dio un pequeño salto y se volteó para regresar a su habitación.

"Con que es eso…" Susurró el rubio como para no ser escuchado, Iwaki ya había subido hacia la habitación. "Bien, ¡Kyosuke, voy a hacer el desayuno!" Gritó después de escuchar a su propio estómago rugir.

''¡Bien, bajo en un momento!''.

Iwaki estaba nervioso, más bien molesto consigo mismo por haber olvidado una fecha tan importante; se puso lo primero que se le ocurrió tomar del armario: Un pantalón de mezclilla, una tira hueso negra y una camisa blanca sin abotonar. Bajó a la cocina, donde Katou preparó el desayuno. El pelinegro se sentó a junto a él mesa y trató de evitar todo tema sobre el regalo, hasta que sonó su celular.

'Gracias a dios' Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el jardín trasero para contestar, al parecer era Miyazaka, uno de los mejores amigos de Katou.

''Aló?'' Dijo Iwaki, con tono de tranquilidad.

*'Oi, Iwaki-san'*

"¿Si?"

*'Necesito que me ayudes con algo'*

"… ¿Con qué?"

*'Escucha, Onozuka y yo teníamos planeada una fiesta sorpresa para Katou… '*

"¿Y…?" Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

*'Necesitamos un lugar para preparar todo…'*

"… ¿Acaso… no deberían ya tener el lugar? Ya sabes para la fiesta…" Dijo, bajando un poco el tono de voz en la última parte, ya que Katou se acercaba.

*'No pudimos conseguir un lugar, y bueno, contamos contigo…'*

"…" Con un nudo en la garganta sintió que el rubio habría la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

*'¿Para preparar todo en tu casa?'*

El pelinegro estaba apunto de responder a la pregunta pero, "¿Quién es Kyo?" al parecer Katou estaba detrás de él.

*'Cuando tengas tiempo me llamas para responder'* Y colgó, Iwaki tratando de no ponerse nervioso dijo: ''Era Shimizu-san, dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina para hecharle un ojo a unos documentos, que la llamara más tarde."

"Hmm, bien."

Ahora estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Kyosuke" Dijo el rubio.

"Mmmh"

"Pues… Emm…"

"Dilo de una vez" Dijo el pelinegro un poco molesto.

"¿Olvidaste mi cumple años?" Murmuró con tono de tristeza en la voz. Iwaki volteó a verlo, "No".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste al menos felicidades?"

"Quería decírtelo cuando te diera tu regalo" Iwaki desvió la mirada, Katou lo miró fijamente.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Hasta que el rubio decidió tomar palabra: "¿Lo olvidaste?" Murmuró con tristeza.

"Ya te dije que…" Justo antes de terminar su respuesta Katou lo interrumpió. "Dime qué es", el pelinegro molesto por la reciente interrupción respondió "¿Qué es qué?".

El rubio tardó en hablar unos momentos, al tomar coraje dijo "Mi regalo".

"No sería sorpresa si te lo dijera"

"Lo olvidaste"

"No"

"Entonces, dime"

"No"

"¿¡Cómo lo pudiste haber olvidado!? Yo NUNCA me he olvidado de tu cumple años."

"¡Ya te dije que no lo olvidé!" Al terminar esa oración, el rubio gritó "¡Mentiroso!".

"¡No estoy mintiendo! Sólo me falta arreglar unos detalles"

Katou con cara de perrito atropellado mencionó "… ¿Enserio?"

"Si"

"Más te vale que sea bueno"

El pelinegro lo miró y sonrió cálidamente "Será espectacular".

Desesperación, Iwaki había salido de su casa y ahora se encontraba atascado en medio de el trafico con la escusa de ir a Inter-Productions.

'Mierda… Le mentí, unas… ¿Nueve veces? Y todo en el mismo momento. Además ¡Le dije que su regalo sería espectacular! Va a dejar de hablarme por un mes si no le doy un regalo.'

Los autos comenzaron a moverse, sacó su celular de su pantalón y se decidió a llamar.

*'¿Hola?'* Miyazaka respondió.

"Miyazaka, ¿Ha qué hora piensan hacer la fiesta?" Dijo el pelinegro hablando por el manos libres mientras conducía hacia una cafetería.

*'A las 9:00, pero no sé a qué hora se vaya a terminar, ¿Nos vas a ayudar?'*

"Claro"

*'¿¡Enserio!?'*

"Si, pero necesito saber a cuantos van a invitar"

*'Pocas personas, no te preocupes Iwaki-san'*

Para Iwaki ese era el problema, debido a que Katou acostumbra ir a fiestas masivas, no estaba seguro de qué quería decir _pocas personas_. Pero, fueran muchas o pocas, lo dejaría pasar, ya qué era por Katou, sin contar que últimamente no lo dejaba ir a los clubs o a las fiestas con sus amigos.

"Está bien, pero deben sacar a Youji de la casa"

*'Lo tengo cubierto, Onozuka se encargará de ese asunto mientras yo preparo todo'*

"No quiero nada roto"

*' Entendido, muchas gracias. Te llamaré después para decirte como va todo'*

"Ok, bye" Colgó y se dispuso a llamar a Sawa seguido de estacionar su auto.

*'¿Alo?'*

"Soy yo Sawa-san" El pelinegro bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la cafetería con el nombre de 'Aoi Coffe'.

*'Qué sorpresa Iwaki-kun, lo olvidaste ¿Cierto?'*

Iwaki se sentó alrededor de una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas "¿Sí ya lo sabes para qué preguntas?".

*'Dilo, dí que tengo razón'*

El pelinegro ordenó una taza de café "Lo olvide".

Inmediatamente se escuchó una carcajada por el otro lado de la línea *'Ahh… Que bien se siente tener razón'*.

"Sawa-san ¿Podría venir al lugar donde estoy?"

*'Claro, dime donde es'*

"¿Conoce el 'Aoi Coffe'?" Dijo al recibir su taza de esspresso.

*'Si, llego en poco tiempo, adiós'*

La llamada termino. Iwaki miraba a través de la ventana tratando de pensar él mismo qué le podría dar a Katou. 'Quizás un tipo de joya, a Youji siempre le a gustado lo llamativo'.

Estaba tan abstraído que no notó que Sawa ya había llegado y se dirigía a su misma mesa.

"…i-kun… ¡Iwaki-kun!" Gritó Sawa haciendo al pelinegro golpearse contra el vidrio.

"Ugh" Sawa tomó asiento justo delante de Iwaki.

"Bien, ya estoy aquí"

Iwaki se sujetaba la nariz debido a el dolor de lo recién ocurrido "Lo noté".

"Lo siento, ¿Quieres que te consiga un regalo?"

"Preguntas cosas obvias" Dijo con seriedad dando un sorbo a su café.

Sawa le hizo una señal a la camarera para que lo atendiera "¿Ya tienes algo en mente?, quisiera un Parffait y…" La camarera se puso a tomar su orden; Iwaki, por otro lado se desvió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

'¿Qué podría darle? Youji me a comprado muchas cosas caras en mis cumple años sin mi consulta… ¿Cómo lo hace?, No pienso darle diamantes, no sé donde conseguirlos además son muy caros… ¿Dónde los consiguió la última vez?'

Iwaki volvió al mundo real cuando la empleada que los atendía le lanzó agua al rostro.

"Muchas gracias, ya puede retirarse" Dijo Sawa riéndose al ver a su húmedo acompañante "Iwaki-kun, ¿Eso te pasa muy seguido, ne?"

El pelinegro se secó con un pañuelo que tenía y afirmo "Este día si".

Sawa ya estaba comiendo lo que había ordenado "Mn, Iwaki-kun, ¿Ya pensaste en qué le podrías regalar?"

"Si, pensaba en pasearme por distintas joyerías para comprarle algo" Iwaki dijo y sorbió otro trago de café. Sawa lo miró sorprendido "Eso está bien, ¿Seguro que necesitas mi ayuda?"

"Definitivamente, le dije a Youji que su regalo sería espectacular, ¿Crees que se va a conformar con joyas?"

"Buen punto, tengo la idea perfecta"

"¿Qué será?"

"¿Qué tan espectacular debe ser su regalo?"

"Hmmm… No lo sé. Decidelo tú"

"¿Harás lo que yo te diga, sin hacer preguntas y sin molestarte?" Sawa lo mencionó con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

"… Si…"

"¡Perfecto!" Gritó Sawa, nuevamente haciendo señales a la camarera para que les trajera la cuenta, "Hay que ir a tomarte medidas entonces".

Ambos pagaron la cuenta y salieron con prisa del establecimiento.

"Ahh… Qué aburrido" Katou se encontraba acostado delante de la puerta de entrada, esperando que su pareja volviera.

"Mmmh…" Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 3:20 p.m. cuando repentinamente notó que tocaban la puerta.

'No, si fuera Kyo, no necesitaría tocar… él tiene llave' El rubio se levantó y abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Se volteó para cerrar, pero, justo cuando dio la espalda, sintió un golpe en el cráneo y cayó desmayado.

"Creo que lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte" Dijo un pelirrojo entrando a la casa y asegurándose que Katou no estuviera muerto.

"Querías que lo sacara de la casa, ésta es la manera más fácil; además esta fue tú idea Miyazaka"

"Cállate y sacalo, Onozuka"

Onozuka se llevó a Katou arrastrándolo, teniendo en cuenta de que no lo vieran los vecinos. Lo subió a su auto, pensó 'Qué más da', tomó unas tiras de cinta scash y le cubrió los ojos y la boca.

Miyazaka, mientras tanto llevaba varias cajas con decoraciones y otras cosas, dentro de la casa.

"Miyazaka-chan, ¿Vas a necesitar ayuda?" Dijo el rubio blancuzco atándole las manos a Katou.

"No por el momento, pero necesito que me des su celular"

Onozuka, sacó el celular de los pantalones ajustados de su amigo y se lo dio a Miyazaka.

"Llévalo, a un lugar de donde no pueda escapar hasta que todo esté listo" El pelirrojo sabía que su amigo no tardaría mucho en despertar, ya que tenía mucha resistencia.

"Ok, si necesitas ayuda llámame" Onozuka se despide con un gesto con la mano y se dirige a su auto.

"No lo golpees, que sólo con _secuestrarlo_ querrá matarnos" Dijo Miyazaka devolviéndole el gesto.

"Iwaki-kun, sál de ahí, por favor" Sawa e Iwaki se encontraban en una tienda de ropa femenina, mayormente de lencería.

"¡No!"

El pelinegro estaba encerrado en uno de los probadores de la sección VIP de la tienda, lo que les daba aún más privacidad y les permitía completar su misión sin miradas ajenas.

"¡Vamos! No te sucederá nada" Sawa estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a los probadores.

"¿¡Crees que eso me importa!? ¡Eso no quiere decir que deje de ser vergonzoso!"

"¡Iwaki-kun!" En ese instante sonó el celular de Sawa, "¿Alo?, Sí, Estaría encantada, Bien, Si aquí está, Bueno adiós". Sawa soltó un suspiro.

"Iwaki-kun, si no sales y me muestras como se te ve lo que elegí para ti, no podremos estar listos para la fiesta"

"… ¿Cómo supiste?"

"Me acaba de llamar un pajarito"

"Ohh…"

"Sal de ahí, tenemos que ir a la joyería, si no sales no iremos y decepcionarás a Katou-kun"

Iwaki al escuchar esto, salió del probador (N/A: Dejaré la duda de qué traía puesto).

"Mhh, no me gusta, no te queda ese color. Pruébate el siguiente"

El pelinegro molesto tomó la prenda de ropa que su amigo le extendía y volvió a encerrarse para cambiarse de atuendo.

"Mhhh… Mi cabeza…" Katou acababa de despertar, se encontraba en una especie de cuarto viejo.

"…¿Dónde?..." Trató de mover sus brazos pero notó que estaban atados, junto con sus piernas, a la silla donde estaba sentado.

"¿Ya despertaste?" Una voz conocida para Katou, éste se giró hacia donde provenía.

La silueta se acercó y se pudo apreciar la imagen de un joven rubio blancuzco con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Onozuka!" Grito Katou "Sácame de aquí".

"No puedo" Onozuka se paró delante de él.

"¿Eh?"

"Tengo ordenes de no sacarte de aquí, hasta que me den la señal"

"Ohh, vamos"

"Pues, ya ves… Aparte, hacer esto tiene sus ventajas"

"¡Por favor!"

"Puedo torturarte, mentalmente, aquí, y divertirme observando cómo enloqueces"

"¡Voy a matarte!"

"No lo dudo" Onozuka le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

"Onozuka"

El joven continuó su camino hasta llegar a una puerta y abrirla, "Feliz cumple años" abandonó la habitación.

"¡Onozuka!, ¡Sácame de aquí, maldito imbécil!" Gritó el rubio sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.

"¡Mierda!"

Por otra parte, Onozuka caminaba fuera de lo que parecía un edificio abandonado.

"Oi, Miyazaka"

*'¿Qué paso?'*

"Ya despertó"

*'No lo golpeaste ¿Cierto?'*

"No, sólo quise ser cruel y lo dejé encerrado"

*'¿Te dijo algo?'*

"Dijo que me mataría"

*'Ya te moriste'*

"Querrás decir, morimos… ¿Ya terminaste?"

*'Ya casi, creo que terminaré antes'*

"Voy a ir a ayudarte"

*'Bien'*

#Son 15000 Yen, por favor# El pelinegro pagó y ambos salieron de la tienda con varias miradas desconcertantes por parte de varios clientes y empleados.

"¿Era necesario comprar tanto?" Dijo Iwaki, sosteniendo tres bolsas de ropa de diseñador.

"Si, eso también te puede servir como futuros regalos" Sawa señaló hacia un reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de una plaza comercial.

"Mira, ya casi son las 7. Si no te hubieras encerrado probablemente tendríamos más tiempo"

"No es mi culpa, quien elegía varias prendas era otro"

"Y realmente que eres engañoso, casi nada te quedó y mucho menos se te veía bien"

"De cualquier modo, ¿Ha donde vamos?"

"A _Tagesgrauen_ para que compres joyas"

Tagesgrauen, el lugar más fino (por no decir caro), para conseguir joyas, desde anillos hasta hebillas; de todo tipo, tamaño y costo.

"Estás loco"

"A Katou-kun le gustan las cosas extravagantes y que llamen la atención y ¡En ése lugar todo lo és!"

"Puedo perder mi casa ahí"

"No exageres, todavía tienes dinero"

Ambos entraron al centro _Fino_ de la plaza comercial, varias tiendas de dos o más pisos comenzaron a aparecer, hasta que vieron una donde se podía leer _TsGr_ en la entrada.

"¡Mira ésa es!, Vamos" Gritó Sawa corriendo hacia la entrada de dicho establecimiento.

Iwaki lo siguió, ambos entraron. Todo resplandecía, se podía notar que era un lugar de primera clase.

El hombre en el mostrador mencionó al verlos #Muy buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarles?#

El pelinegro se inmutó por un momento, "Sí, quisiéramos ver algunas joyas" respondió Sawa acercándose al mostrador y jalando a Iwaki con él.

#¿Cuál es la ocasión?#

"Un cumple años" Iwaki volvió en si mismo.

Sawa se alejó y se puso a esperar junto con lo que habían comprado anteriormente.

"Pero tiene que ser algo especial" Agregó el pelinegro.

#¿Qué le gustaría ver?#

"Anillos y pendientes para hombre, principalmente"

El hombre al momento de escuchar eso, se dirigió a otra habitación y al poco tiempo regresó con varias cajas de cristal.

#Helos aquí# Dijo acomodando las seis cajas de cristal sobre el mostrador.

Las cajas fueron abiertas, rebelando decenas de anillos, pendientes y colgantes incrustados.

"¿¡Son todos esos!?" Sawa gritó.

#Estas son sólo las piezas de cuarzo, si no le son de su agrado, traeré las demás#

Sawa se quedó atónito, el vendedor se rió ante su reacción.

El pelinegro rió un poco también, "Creo que con estas basta".

Miyazaka corría de un lado a otro poniendo las últimas decoraciones.

"Miyazaka, ¿Dónde pongo esto?" Onozuka sostenía dos paquetes de latas de cerveza y una bolsa de bebidas energéticas (Así tipo Red Bull, Monster, Rock Star, o como quieran).

"En la hielera, en la cocina"

El blancuzco guardó la cerveza y los energetizantes, "¿Con esto terminamos?".

"Déjame ver, tenemos la decoración, el pastel, bebidas, comida, cerveza, dulces, invitados, al rehén… ¡Falta el regalo!"

"Yo lo tengo" Onozuka se sentó en una silla.

"¡Ha!, seguramente le vas a dar una serpiente venenosa"

"No seas aún más idiota"

"Imbécil"

"Le voy a dar chocolates"

"¿Con veneno?"

"No"

"¿Con grillos?"

"No"

"¿Con grillos venenosos?"

"Con afrodisíaco"

"Lo vas a volver más perro"

"¿Más?, No es posible"

"Creo que sí me tendrá que mostrar las demás piezas" Sawa estaba casi acostado en el suelo, Iwaki aún no elegía correctamente.

#¿Qué gustos tiene la persona a quien le dara la joya?#

"Excéntricos"

#Bien# El hombre se fue y esta vez regresó con solo una pequeña caja (N/A: Me acabo de dar cuenta que como tiene cajas el hombre ¬.¬).

#Espero que alguno de estos sea de su agrado#

La caja contenía tres anillos y dos pares de pendientes distintos.

#Empecemos por el anillo, estos tres, al igual que los otros accesorios de esta caja, contienen minerales extremadamente raros y por lo general son muy caros#

Los anillos eran de oro, con adornos en platino y las raras piedras. El primero era de Painita (Mineral que pulido parece un cuarso de vidrio rojo con chispas doradas en el interior), el segundo de Esmeralda Roja (Como lo dice el nombre, es una esmeralda roja con valor 8000 veces más alto que el rubi más fino), y el tercero de Tanzanita (1000 veces más valor que un diamante, de color azul).

#Como puede notar cada uno de estos ejemplares cuesta mucho dinero, la importación sin mencionar la pureza de cada uno, da unos 500000000000 de Yen#

A Iwaki le dolió el codo, después de todo, ni su casa costaba tanto.

"…Y los pendientes…"

El vendedor le explicó que un par era de Alejandrita (Mineral con la capacidad de cambiar de color según el tipo de luz a la que se exponga, bajo luz solar verde, bajo luz incandecente rojo), mientras que el otro era de Turmalina Paraiba (Tipo más raro entre las Turmalinas, de color verde o verde azulado con toques de neón).

#Estos cuestan literalmente el doble de lo que le costarían los anillos#

El pelinegro sabía desde el principio que saldría de ahí con la cartera vacía y sin un ojo de la cara, pero si salía sin comprar algo sería peor.

"Me llevo el anillo de Painita y los pendientes de neón"

#¿Quiere una inscripción en el anillo?#

"Si, por favor"

"¡Mierda!"

Katou estaba desesperado, después de todo, el incidente del terremoto lo había marcado.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Cuánto a pasado?, haber, llevo aquí como… ¿Una hora?"

El tiempo pasó.

"Voy a matarlo…" Katou temblaba tratando de contener sus gritos.

Cada vez pasaba más rápido. Muy rápido.

"¡Aaahhhh!, ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡KYOSUKE!" Katou lloraba.

Ya eran las 8:15.

"¿Iwaki-kun, todo listo?" Preguntó Sawa, Iwaki caminaba fuera de la tienda ya con su regalo envuelto.

"Si" El pelinegro, apunto de subir a su auto con su amigo, tuvo que atender el celular.

*'Iwaki-san, ya todo está listo'* Era Miyazaka al otro lado de la línea.

"Perfecto"

*'Ya avisé a todos que la fiesta se adelantó, no tardarán en llegar'*

"¿Y Youji?"

*'Onozuka va a ir por él en este momento, aunque es posible que llegue más neurótico de lo usual'*

"¿Y eso?"

*'Te lo digo después, adiós'* Miyazaka colgó. Iwaki se dispuso a, nuevamente, subir a su auto y llegar a casa para preparase.

El pelinegro estaba, actualmente, conduciendo hacia su casa, con Sawa como invitado y ayudante.

"Iwaki-kun"

"Mmm"

"¿No estás molesto?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, es que, hice que, ya sabes, tuvieras que… vestirte como yo"

"¿Y?"

"¿No estás molesto conmigo?"

"No, eres mi segundo mejor amigo y me ayudaste con lo del regalo"

Sawa emocionado dijo "¿¡Entonces puedo travestirte cuando yo quiera!?"

"NO"

"Pero, tu dijiste…"

"No estoy molesto contigo" Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad "Pero, en cambio, si me molesta vestirme de mujer"

"Che"

"Ve rápido, que acaban de llegar algunos invitados" Miyazaka susurraba a su amigo, llevando bebidas a algunos de los invitados.

"Ya voy" El rubio blancuzco salió de la casa, subió a su auto y arranco.

'Hay que ver como está' Pensando condujo hasta el paradero de Katou.

"¿Qué haces, Kyosuke?" Katou comenzaba a alucinar. A sus ojos, estaba en casa, disfrutando de su regalo y de la compañía de su esposo.

'Te doy tu regalo' Su amante imaginario se deshacía de su camisa al momento que decía esas palabras.

"Ay… Kyosuke…" Decía en su pequeña fantasía. El oxígeno se le acababa, parecía a punto de desfallecer.

Se escuchaba el sonido de unas llaves. Katou observó la puerta con el último aliento que le quedaba; ésta se abrió.

"Vengo por ti" Onozuka dio unos pasos.

"Eh…" Katou se desmayó.

El rubio blancuzco se acercó, comenzó a des-atarlo, al terminar lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, hasta su auto.

Miyazaka charlaba con los invitados, al parecer estaban todos.

Yoshizumi, Carlo, Magira, Urushizaqui, Yukihito, Kaneko-san, Shimizu-san, Yoko, con sus hijos Yousuke y Shisuke, Asano, Kikuchi-san, hasta Masahiko se encontraba esperando la llegada de el cumpleañero.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, el pelirrojo corrió a ver quién había llegado. Al final, era sólo Iwaki y Sawa.

"¿Aún no llegan?" Iwaki preguntó después de saludar a todos.

"Nop, no creo que tarden mucho" Respondió Miyazaka.

"Eso está bien, ¡Vamos, Iwaki-kun, aún tenemos tiempo!" Sawa gritó, jalando a Iwaki hacia las escaleras.

Katou despertó en el asiento trasero del auto.

"¿Onozuka?"

"Pensé que habías muerto" Onozuka no dejaba de conducir.

"¿Por qué?... Viejo, me duele la cabeza… ¿Me embriagué o algo?"

"…Si, fuimos a beber… Ahora te llevo a tu casa"

"…Soñé algo muy raro"

"Ya lo creo... Ya llegamos" El auto se detuvo, ambos bajaron de él.

Katou se sostenía con la mano la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras abría la puerta principal.

El rubio blancuzco entró primero, Katou lo siguió.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Se escuchó a todos decir.

"Felicidades" Le dijo Onozuka.

"Whoa" El rubio estaba contento.

"Haha, lo planeé durante un més" Miyazaka dijo empujando al rubio.

"¡Gracias!"

Miyazaka subió hasta el cuarto del cumpleañero.

"Iwaki-san, ya llegaron" El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Iwaki se puso rápidamente la tira hueso negra para que no viera lo que traía puesto "Ah-ha, gracias".

Ahora sí estaban todos, Katou se reía y hablaba con todos.

"¡Youji!" Gritó el pelinegro.

"¡Kyo!, ¿Sabías algo de esto?"

"Por supuesto"

"Gracias"

Katou comenzó a charlar con su hermana. El pelinegro le susurró a Miyazaka "¿Cómo lo sacaron de la casa?"

"Bueno, es que…"

Katou interrumpió "¡Ahh! ¡Escuchen esto!"

Captó la atención de todos.

"Hace rato, tuve un sueño muy extraño"

Onozuka se tensó, el pelinegro comenzó a preocuparse.

"Soñé que, estaba esperando a Kyosuke, de pronto, alguien repentinamente me golpeaba en la cabeza y me llevaba a no-se-donde." Iwaki estaba impactado, Miyazaka y Onozuka se miraban nerviosos.

"¿Y luego?" Preguntó Yukihito, cosa rara, debido a que era difícil hacerlo hablar.

"Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en un cuarto viejo, totalmente atado. ¡Y luego aparecía ese bastardo de ahí y me decía que me iba torturar!" El rubio apuntaba a Onozuka.

El pelinegro estaba, definitivamente, molesto.

"Pero el resto del sueño no lo recuerdo. Y lo raro es, cuando desperté, tenía dolor de cabeza"

"¿Lo golpeaste?" Susurró Iwaki.

"Yo no" Susurró Miyazaka.

Así, sin más, la fiesta transcurrió sin problemas; hasta el momento de las despedidas.

Faltaban Sawa, Yukihito y los dos mejores amigos del cumpleañero.

"Hasta luego, chicos" Sawa se despedía y Yukihito sólo hacía una seña con la cabeza.

"Suerte, Iwaki-kun" Agregó bajando la voz antes de salir.

El pelinegro se sonrojó un poco y cerró la puerta.

"¡¿Y ustedes?!" Gritó Katou, al ver que no se iban.

"¿Nosotros qué?" Preguntó Onozuka.

"¡¿No se van a ir?!"

"No, vamos a dormir aquí" Respondieron en unisono.

"¡No, fuera de mi casa!"

"Qué desgraciado, nosotros te preparamos la fiesta"

"¡Fuera!"

"Y yo que te compré un regalo muy especial" Dijo el rubio blancuzco.

"¡¿Qué esperan?!"

"Era algo que podías usar con tu esposita, pero bueno" Mencionó el pelirrojo.

Al rubio le dio curiosidad "… ¿Qué es?"

Onozuka le mostró unos chocolates en envoltorio rojo.

Ya era media noche, las dos pestes dormían en la sala (Katou no quería que molestaran) y la pareja se encontraba a punto de entrar a su cuarto.

"Kyosuke"

Iwaki abrió la puerta y Katou comenzó a besarle. Katou estaba más pasional de lo normal debido a la ocasión y a Iwaki eso le encantaba; hasta que recordó el susodicho regalo.

"Nnnn… Espera un poco" El pelinegro lo apartó indicándole que se sentara en la cama.

"¿A dónde vas?" Peguntó el rubio, emocionado por la situación.

"Por tu regalo" Iwaki salió de la habitación y regresó con pequeño regalo con moño azúl.

El empaqué se fue al olvido rápidamente, revelando el anillo y los pendientes.

"Féliz cumpleaños, Youji" Iwaki sonreía, Katou contemplaba las gemas de sus regalos.

"¿Cuánto te costaron?"

"No preguntes, tendrás que prestarme dinero"

"Gracias" Katou se le acercó nuevamente, tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en su frente.

"Kyosuke, te tengo una recompensa" El rubio sonrió y le mostró uno de los chocolates que acababa de adquirir.

El pelinegro hizo una mirada lasciva "Dame" dijo abriendo su boca.

Katou colocó el dulce entre sus labios y besó a su amado. La azúcar, saliva y elixir se mezclaban cada vez más, provocando que ambos comenzaran a sentir sus efectos.

Estando aún de pie, el beso se volvió más intenso, de modo que no se separaban más que para respirar. Pronto, Katou empujo al pelinegro haciéndolo caer en su cama matrimonial. Éste puso su vista en los pantalones del rubio, que, con una erección, se quitaba su camisa.

"Kyo, te voy a hacer llorar…" Le dijo el rubio recostándose sobre él.

Katou besaba su cuello, dejándole marcas y arrancando gemidos de placer; procediendo a quitarle su ropa.

"Ahh… Youji…" Al retirar la tira hueso se sorprendió al ver que, Iwaki debajo de su ropa traía un corsétte color vino con encaje negro, que dejaba al descubierto los pectorales.

"… ¿Y esto?..." Preguntaba el rubio atónito, y sin dejar que el pelinegro respondiera, se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones.

Y lo que vió lo dejó estupefacto: Una tanga casi transparente con encaje rojo y un liguero con medias de red.

Al ver esto, Iwaki responde "Te dije que sería espectacular" halando hacia sí, el rostro de Katou.

El pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a caminar a ciegas.

"…¿Qué haces?..." Escuchó saliendo de la boca del rubio blancuzco.

"Quiero mirar" Este continuaba tanteando todo en busca del apagador.

"No se quién está más enfermo"

Miyazaka no prestó atención a las palabras viperinas y se dispuso a salír al patio trasero.

Onozuka rindiéndose, lo siguió "¿Qué vas a hacer?".

"Voy a escalar hasta el balcón"

"Mejor saltas desde la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes hasta el balcón"

En poco tiempo, ambos saltaron al balcón para presenciar el acto de la pareja. Al parecér las cortinas estaban abiertas (N/A: Faltaba más).

(N/A: Volvemos a la acción.)

Katou jugaba con los pezones del pelinegro, pinchando uno y lamiendo el otro mientras qué, con su mano libre, frotaba superficialmente su miembro.

"Mhn, ahh…" Iwaki trataba de contenerse.

"…Kyosuke… ¿Me ayudas?" Sugirió el rubio deteniéndose y sujetando su entre pierna.

Iwaki asintió, el rubio se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se hincó en la cama justo al lado de el pelinegro; éste comenzó su tarea, lamiendo de arriba abajo la hombría de su marido y después de un poco, poniéndola en su boca.

"…Bien…" Katou le detuvo la cabeza y empezó a forzarse contra la garganta del pelinegro. Después de todo, la fiera estaba mansa y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

"Mnn…" El forcejeo se volvía cada vez más fuerte y rápido.

El rubio estaba en su limite, un solo empujón más… "¡Argh!..." Temblaba, mientras que su amante se bebía su carga, dejando un poco correr por el borde de su boca.

"Youji, apúrate" Iwaki, segado por los efectos del afrodisíaco, abría las piernas entregándose por completo.

Katou, por otra parte embelesado por la vista tan erótica, se posicionó entre las piernas del pelinegro, y comenzó a preparar su entrada.

"Mnnh… Ahhah… Ahhhn…" Uno, dos, tres… Cada vez eran más dedos los que lo preparaban, mientras el rubio lo masturbaba.

"…Mn, ne, Kyosuke, ¿Qué opinas del _Fisting_?" Preguntó Katou mientras se lamía los labios.

Iwaki se molesto, "Si haces algo como eso te romperé la mandíbula" pronunció serio.

"…Sólo decía" Retiro sus dedos y los reemplazo con su dureza.

Se podían escuchar suaves gemidos salir de la boca del pelinegro a medida que Katou entraba en su interior.

"Me voy a mover" El rubio daba embestidas, lentas, aumentando poco a poco su velocidad…

"Mnh… Ahh… Haah…" La intensidad y fuerza crecía a medida que, a Iwaki se le vaciaba la mente.

Katou levantó una de las piernas de su amante y continuó con lo que hacía.

"¡Ahha!... ¡Ah!.." El pelinegro estaba completamente concentrado, ya no le importaba todo por lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas… "¡Ahhngh!" Se había perdido por completo.

"Woahh… Kyosuke… ¡Eres tan sexy!" Dijo el rubio mientras lamía el tobillo de Iwaki (N/A: ¡Nunca dije que tan alto le había levantado la pierna!).

Iwaki ardía más de lo normal… Tanto que, se empujaba contra Katou sin darse cuenta…

Era oficial, Onozuka estaba asqueado, no de mirar tal escena, sinó de observar a un _enfermo _escanear a fondo toda acción y reacción de la pareja.

"Das pena" Dijo el blancuzco, recargado en el barandal del balcón.

El pelirrojo estaba, literalmente, pegado al vidrio de la ventana casi lamiéndola "Ni que te fueras a morir", dijo volteando a ver a su amigo.

"Yo no, pero tú, tal vez" Onozuka se rió apuntando a Katou, quien se había detenido y ahora, estaba mirando la ventana.

Miyazaka se agachó (casi como "pecho tierra").

"Nehh… Youji, qué… paso…" Se escuchó débilmente. "Nada, creí oír algo".

El pelirrojo se reincorporó lentamente, alejándose un poco de la ventana.

El blancuzco se rió despacio, sacando su teléfono.

"Ah… ¡Mnn!" Comenzaron de nuevo. Ambos se besaban y rozaban sus lenguas ferozmente.

"Perdóname, Kyosuke. Realmente creí escuchar al…" El rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono celular.

"Con… testa…" Jadeó Iwaki.

"No es mi teléfono" Katou se separó del pelinegro buscando de dónde provenía el ruido. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y susurró: "Cabrones".

Onozuka se estaba muriendo de risa, Miyazaka trataba de apagar la música de 'Atomic' que salía de su celular. Ambos se percataron de la presencia psicópata extra y la miraron.

"Miiieeerrrrdah…" Murmuró el pelirrojo con cara de espanto.

"¡¿No les dije que no anduvieran jodiendo?!" El rubio continuaba susurrando mientras arrebataba el celular al pelirrojo.

"Oye…" Miyazaka continuaba espantado, Onozuka estaba tirado en el piso riéndose despacio.

"Haber cómo le hacen, pero, si no se largan de mi casa en cinco minutos, los voy a matar"

(T-T) (¬.¬).

"Ah, no pueden atravesar nuestra habitación y ya saben, cinco minutos" Katou cerró la ventana junto con las cortinas, se puso sus ya muy conocidos boxers y fue a confimar que las pestes se hayan ido.

En efecto, las dos pestes se largaron quien-sabe-como, y el rubio volvía a su habitación.

Al entrar se encontró con la bella imagen de su siempre-amado-y-adorado esposo acostado cubriéndose con las sabanas. Sus ojos de color grisáceo, su cabello negro platinado, su piel de marfil, ese cuerpo delgado bien torneado, esa aura de seriedad y refinamiento que desprendía, su madurez y su voz… A Katou lo hacía ponerse como loco.

"Kyosuke" Katou se quitó la ropa interior, otra vez. Se le acercó y le arrebató la sabana revelando a un tembloroso Iwaki por los efectos del afrodisíaco.

"Heh, perdón. Nos interrumpieron en la _entrada_ ". El rubio se recostó en la cama y con una mirada oscura se dispuso a morderle la oreja al pelinegro.

"¡Mnngh, deja de hacer eso!" Gemía éste mientras temblaba.

"No"

"B… Basta…"

"Ni creas"

Iwaki se retorcía cada vez más. La droga lo hacía sentir que iba a eyacular con sólo eso.

Lo hizo. Dejando un rastro blanco desde su cadera hasta su pecho.

"Haha, eso fue muy rápido" Rió Katou, Iwaki lo golpeó.

"¡Auch!" El rubio se sobaba la cabeza y el pelinegro se apartaba de él.

Katou se lanzó sobre Iwaki, forzando un beso en los labios. "¡Mnnm! ¡Mngh!"

"Me lo debes" Dijo Katou serio y algo molesto, abriéndole las piernas.

El rubio lo penetró bruscamente.

"¡Gahh!" Gritó el pelinegro adolorido.

"Ah, ¿Te dolió?, no fue mi intensión" Murmuró el rubio con sarcasmo "De cualquier modo, es tú culpa", agregó embistiéndolo con toda su fuerza.

"¡Hoah…! ¡Ah!... Mnn… ¡Mnaahn!..." (N/A: No, no se estaba quejando °A°) A Iwaki comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de los ojos.

"Haa… haa… ¡Te dije que ibas a llorar!" Katou empezó a dar las embestidas cada vez más lento a propósito.

"N… No… Te… D-Detengas… Hazlo como… Antes…" Mencionaba débilmente.

"¿Disculpa?"

Iwaki callo durante unos momentos, "Continúa".

Katou sonrió de forma sucia y continuó con sus embestidas, lentas pero fuertes.

"Wahh… Aahh… Haa…" La ola de placer recorria totalmente el cuerpo del pelinegro, como cargas eléctricas.

El rubio miraba hacia su rostro, mostrando sutiles géstos de placer, haciendo al pelinegro perder nuevamente el control…

"Ahh… Más, quiero más… ¡Ahha!…"

"¿Hmm?" Katou estaba complacido por ese intento de demanda.

"Duro… Si, así… ¡Mmmnn!... ¡Ahhn!"

"Realmente aúllas como perra en celo, ¿Te gusta tanto?" Preguntó el rubio inclinándose para abrazar a su marido.

"Haahh… Dame más…" Gimió Iwaki, entrelazando los brazos sobre su espalda.

Las estocadas continuaron, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más duro…

"…Kyo…"

"… Quiero, quiero…"

"Aghh"

"…Correr… Me quiero correr… Has que me corra, Youji…" Suplicaba Iwaki.

"Mnragh… Heh, como desees…" Aumentó la potencia de las estocadas, si es que se podía hacerlo.

Ambos llegaron al clímax. Escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos, después de liberar un gemido cargado de placer. Suspiraban para recuperar el aliento. Los amantes unieron sus labios en un beso, uno más tierno y delicado esta vez.

"Te amo Kyo…"

"Y yo a ti, Youji"

Iwaki aprovechó el momento y le mostró un poco más de cerca el anillo que compró.

"Léelo"

El rubio hizo esfuerzo en leer la letra pequeña que estaba gravada en el platino.

"… Te a… ¿arco?..." Puso más empeño. "Te ado… te adoro…"

"Si quieres yo lo leo"

"¡No! … Te adoro, mi amado Youji… ¿lo leí bien?"

"Por supuesto"

* * *

Notas:

1 Yen: 0.08865 Pesos Mexicanos.

0.008360 US Dólar.

El nombre de la joyería es alemán.

La información sobre los minerales es 100% real, me dediqué a buscarla.

En lo últimos capítulos de el manga, hay un gran terremoto y Katou queda atrapado bajo los escombros de un edificio, se fracturo la pierna.

Yoko, la hermana de Katou, cinco años después del nacimiento de Yousuke, se le ve embarazada nuevamente. Y, como no aparece el nacimiento del segundo bebé en la historia, le inventé un nombre ficticio.

Un corsétte es como una faja de alambres o metal que se usaba para hacer ver más delgadas a las mujeres, en este caso es de tela, alambre y encaje.

Fisting o Fistfuck es introducir la mano o el brazo por completo en la vagina/ano (es importante no confundir con el Punchfuck).


End file.
